


[username] posts their drabbles

by malicecore



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Neon Genesis Evangelion, No. 6 - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: Multi, Tags may be added later, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, rating wont change, some of these are better thqn others but thats to be expected i guess, these are super short sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malicecore/pseuds/malicecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nezushi: "I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified"

**Author's Note:**

> i often dont have the patience to beta myself so ill take any constructive criticism i can get thank u.

That night, Shion fell asleep waiting for Nezumi to come back from town. He’d left a couple crackers and a peach slice that Inukashi had given him earlier. By the time the door creaked open and Nezumi entered the room, even the mice had finished nibbling edges off the crackers and had taken to nuzzling into Shion’s warm hand. As he looked around the room, dimly lit by a gasoline lamp burning softly on the ground, he felt a surge of warmth make its way into his chest. The books that were somewhat organized, the salvaged chair and first-aid kit, the gifts from Inukashi, as harsh as they liked to act, the mice that now each had their own name,  and the way Shion smiled softly and breathed evenly in his sleep. These were the kind of changes that the other boy had brought into his life. Changes he didn’t want to live without.

Changes he recently wasn’t so sure he  _could_  live without…

That. Those thought that he clung onto, trying to douse the warmth in his heart, fearing attachments, fearing loss, fearing death. Why weren’t they enough to stop him from letting his guard down? He felt like a rat on a sinking ship.

Walking over to the bed, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Shion's forehead, all the while wondering how the person who had saved him all those years ago, would surely be the one to end him.


	2. killugon: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smolest chapter :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im not completely sure this is really in character but i try

“Hey Killua! I think I left 400 jenny on the counter the other day have you seen it?”

Gon opened the door to their shared bedroom to be met with…

“oh.”

Killua was laying on the bed, surrounded by empty boxes, his mouth covered in what looked suspiciously like chocolate…

Gon’s face screwed up “Killua, I told you you can’t spend all the money on chocorobos! What are we going to eat for dinner tonight?”

Killua slowly sat up, and lazily started shuffling through the discarded chocolate boxes to find one that hadn’t yet been opened. Picking it up, he inspected it, debated whether he should offer it or keep it for himself, and after a couple seconds of consideration, presented it to Gon. “Saved one for you.”


End file.
